


Joan of Ark

by RoboFoxtrot



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFoxtrot/pseuds/RoboFoxtrot
Summary: A short story about the first interactions between Clay's first child and Bravo Team.
Relationships: Clay Spenser/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Joan of Ark

Clay looked down at the small baby in his arms, the small face squished up in anger, loudly wailing her arrival into the world. It had been the most terrifying day of his life. His little girl, already living up to her Spencer name and coming into this world with a frightening bang. Clay had never been prouder and also, maybe a little sympathetic towards his teammates. 

"Hey, little girl," Clay cooed at her, "You can't scare us like that. I don't think my heart can take it." A soft giggle drew his attention towards his exhausted but still beautiful wife. 

"Pretty sure that's karma," Audrey said, patting his arm sympathetically. Her brown hair was in disarray and she looked bone tired but still seemed to have a glow about her. 

"Nope, going to have to blame Sonny for that. He jinxed us," Clay joked, fixing his gaze back on the small bundle grumbly baby. "I think she wants her mama back."

Audrey laughed and held her arms out, "I think we may have to rethink our name for her. Mary might be too calm for this little girl." 

"What did you have in mind?" Clay reached out and gently brushed his fingers across the top of her scalp, smiling at how quickly she seemed to calm down for her mother.

"I think Joan might be better." 

Clay watched the baby breathe quietly, she seemed to be staring right at them with her soulful blue eyes. He wondered if they would stay such a bright blue. "Like Joan of Ark?"

"Yes, she's our little fighter. It only makes sense to give her a fighters name." Audrey looked up at him, gauging his reaction. 

"Are you a little Joan?" Clay asked, trying to contain his smile when the baby smiles up at him. "I think she likes it too."

"You sure it's not gas," Audrey teased, laughing when Clay blew a raspberry at her. "You should update the boys. I'm sure they are freaking out right about now." 

"Will you be ok if I step out? Pretty sure Sonny might actually be in the waiting room. I can have him tell everyone else and come right back." Clay didn't want to leave his girls so soon, or ever, if he had any say in it and he definitely didn't want to take his eyes off Joan.

"We'll be fine. The doctor said everything was ok now, plus a nurse should be in soon to make sure everything is alright." Audrey furrowed her brows slightly, "What do you mean Sonny is out in the waiting room, we told everyone it was going to be a while. Has he been there the entire time?" 

Clay laughed at the alarm on her face. "It's Sonny. He's been more nervous about us having a baby than we have."

"Speak for yourself, I was born to be a momma," Audrey said cheekily. "Now go give that big loon some peace of mind and invite him in." Pausing for a second, Audrey tapped her chin in contemplation. "After y'all get me a burger and a venti caramel macchiato, extra caramel. Momma needs some caffeine."

"Momma needs to get some sleep if she can," joked the nurse as she entered the room. 

Audrey pouted and started tugging on Clay's sleeve. "Clay the nurse is being mean to me, tell her momma definitely needs lots of caffeine." 

"No can do, we both know nurses run this place." 

"Smart man," The nurse, her name tag read Taylor, laughed.

"Traitor," Audrey bemoaned, quietly throwing her free hand in the air. "Traitors have to at least bring me a greasy burger." 

"That I can do." Clay gave both her and Joan a kiss to their heads before heading out. "Call me if you need anything else or if there is a problem with little miss."

"Don't worry we will." Audrey waved him away. "Feed me Seymor, feed me."

"Weirdo," Clay snorted as he closed the door behind him, taking one last look at his family. His entire chest blossomed with warmth as he walked down the hallway to find Sonny.

He didn't even get a chance to look around the waiting room before he was bombarded with questions, not only from Sonny but what appeared to be the rest of Bravo.

"Is everything ok?"

"What happened? Sonny called saying the doctors and nurses were freaking out."

"How's the baby?"

"Is Audrey ok? Is Mary ok?"

"Don't tell me something bad happened! I can't take it!"

"Whoa everyone calm down," Clay threw his hands up. "Everyone is ok. We had a little scare but everything is ok now. Both Audrey and Joan are doing just fine." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Joan?" Trent asked.

"Yup, she wasn't really a Mary. We decided Joan fit her feisty personality better." Clay smirked at Jason. "You could say she's already just like her daddy."

"Please no," Jason whimpered. "Why can't she take after her mother? The sane one in the family."

Ray sympathetically patted Jason's back, "There's still time for her to take after Audrey, it's only been an hour or two."

"Exactly," Brock chimed in helpfully. 

Jason sent him a glare before turning back towards Clay. "What was the scare? Sonny wasn't very articulate when he called us." 

Sonny grumbled when Clay smacked his arm with a laugh.

"She had the meconium, I think that's what it's called, stuck in her throat. They had to remove it so she could breathe. It took them a second to realise what was wrong, but as soon as her throat was clear she definitely made her voice known." Clay smiled goofily at everyone. "She's the most beautiful girl."

"Must have gotten it from her momma," Sonny laughed and pushed Clay back towards the hall. "Lead on then, BamBam. We need to congratulate little Joan on being born into the best damn family unit to exist. Who knows, maybe Emma and Blain will have their own little monster soon for her to play with." The group laughed at the look of horror on Jason's face as he sputtered threats at the very idea. 

"I'll have to ask Audrey if she's up to visitors, but I can't go back unless I have a burger." Clay shrugged helplessly. "Unless of course someone wants to go grab one for me."

Metal immediately offered to go grab the food. Brock asked him to check on Cerberus since he'd left in such a hurry the dog had free rein of the house. Which according to Brock, was a bad idea since Cerberus held grudges when he got left behind. Quite the drama queen, Clay approved.

"Awesome, thanks guys! Let me go check with Audrey and then you can come on back." Clay jogged back down the hallway with a smile on his face. 

It was hard to imagine how lucky he really was. He had an amazing and loving wife who had just given birth to the most beautiful little girl in the world. His entire team had made it to the hospital when they heard something was wrong even when the panic had only lasted a few minutes. Nothing could make a day like today better. It made him wonder if his father had felt the same way when he had been born. Probably, Clay couldn't imagine a parent feeling any other way on the day their child was born. 

Audrey pouted at him when he entered the room empty handed, Joan seemed to be sleeping in her arms. "Don't pout, Metal is making your food run. The rest of the guys want to know if they can come in." Audrey raised an eyebrow at that. Clay just shrugged with a simple "Sonny" as an answer.

"You know SEALs have this reputation for being tough, strong, near emotionless men but y'all are actually just a bunch of teddy bears." Audrey cooed.

"Shh, don't tell people," Clay whispered jokingly. "So is that a yes to the guys coming in?" 

Rolling her head Audrey nodded and gestured for him to open the door. "I bet you money they are all standing outside that door now."

"That's a losing bet, honey." Clay held the door open allowing everyone to file in. Sonny and Jason practically fell in as soon as the door opened on them. "You're always right."

"Of course she is. Not only is she a woman but she's a southern woman." Sonny said, shoving Clay out of the way so he could make his way towards the baby. "Now let Uncle Sonny see his new godchild." 

"Who said anything about her being your godchild? Pretty sure me or Trent would be a way better option," Brock said with irritation. 

"What are we then?" Ray asked, gesturing between him and Jason.

Trent was quick to respond, "Both of you already have kids, don't be greedy."

"Reasonable," Audrey commented. She carefully passed Joan over to Sonny, smiling at the large man holding the tiny baby as if she was glass.

Clay intertwined his fingers with Audrey's, watching his brothers argue with each other over who should be Joan's godparent. Nobody paid much attention to Sonny until they heard a choked off sound. 

"Are you crying?" Clay asked, incredulously. 

"No," Sonny blubbered, turning to face away from everyone.

"Aw, he is!" Audrey cooed. "That's so sweet."

"You big baby!" Clay teased. "I should be the one crying right now."

"I can't help it!" Sonny admitted. "She's just so little and cute." 

Ray was nearly bent over, he was laughing so hard. "I think Sonny might be developing a little bit of baby fever."

"Someone tell Lisa," Jason added. 

"Fuck all of y'all, I feel no shame," Sonny replied, laughing with them. 

"Hey!" Audrey yelled. "No cursing in front of the baby."

"She's not even a day old yet though," Sonny whined. "You can't understand me, can you little Joan?"

"Yes, but with the way y'all cuss it'll take the time until she's talking for you to stop. Plus, last time I checked, both Jason and Ray's kids have all screamed a curse word in public," Audrey said. "That's four kids who have all done the same thing, I blame y'all's sailor mouths."

The boys thought about it for a moment, before nodding their heads in agreement. They really hadn't thought about it much but Audrey might have a point with that. Ray was pretty sure Naima had warned Audrey to start working on their mouths early. He still remembered the look on her face when she'd come home from a grocery trip with a two year old RJ in her arms. The couch was his bed for the next few nights after that. 

"She might have a point," Jason admitted.

"Of course, I do," Audrey said, with a smirk that was all too familiar to Clay's. Lord pray for them if Audrey picks up on Clay's antics, she'll be ten times worse than her husband.

"I want to hold her," Brock complained. "Stop hogging all the baby time before the women get here, we'll never get a chance when they do."

"C'mon Sonny, share!" Trent held his arms out to receive the new baby.

Clay smiled as he watched the boys argue quietly on who got to hold Joan next. He once again found himself wondering if his father ever felt this prideful when he was born. He seriously doubted it. Something must have shown on his face because Audrey reached over and gently squeezed his hand, giving him a beautiful smile. 

Clay realised then that it didn't matter what his father did or how he felt because Clay wasn't his father. He wouldn't make the same mistakes raising Joan that Ash did. Joan was going to be raised surrounded by love and family. She was never going to feel alone and lost in the world, not when she had this huge family to back her up. Clay was going to give her all the things he missed out on. Her childhood was going ro be great, mark his words.


End file.
